Into the Future
by Sylvias
Summary: Some of the strongest and wisest people of the Three Kingdoms period find themselves hurdled into the future but all is not as it seems... Warning: Character Death and AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except my own, duh. Also, this story follows the DW6 character designs. Not really important, but I though I should mention it.**

_

* * *

_

_Underneath the calm sea lies a system of currents, each with its own path. Fall too deep and you just might end up some where you'd never expect._

_Like the sea, politics is chaotic, but hidden from the eyes of the surface dwellers. Dive in to see what its like and you may never come out._

_Chaos will never truly be seen until the chains that hold it back have been completely broken. Only then will the ignorant see it, the horror of chaos._

_False peace has weakened man. They do not have a will strong enough to combat the beast, nor do they have the knowledge to defeat it._

_But there is one hope. Brilliant and great men of the past, whose glimmer has faded into time, they are the ones who can stand against this monster known as chaos_

A deep sorrow welled up inside the man. His face was obscured by shadow, but the glint of his silver hair reflecting the eerie green light was clear.

Where did the green light come from?

There were two lines of pods at the two sides of this man. Inside of these pods was green liquid, translucent enough to let the faint lights through.

Inside each of these pods, submersed in liquid, were bodies clothed with flamboyant armor.

Father, I am now doing as you wish, said the man, recording his voice into the microphone. _The men of the past are now returning to save us._

A tear ran down his cheek, and the man quickly broke down. As he was sobbing, the heavy door behind him was blasted down.

The man smashed two buttons with his fists, body still leaning against the computer interface. One activated the defense system, and the other activated a portal that begun transporting the capsules.

Too broken to get up, he threw a disk to the nearest portal and just sat there in pieces, until he was shot to death.

"Damn it all!" Zithion Yue shouted, cursing his team for being too late to stop the silver haired man from sending the data to a safer place.

His red pupils glowed in anger as he commanded, "search for anything and everything! There must be a clue!"

"Yes, sir!" responded the other members of ARES.


	2. The Man in White

**Chapter 1 – The Man in White**

Meanwhile, in a dark place, presumably underground, a young, effeminate looking man emerged from his pod, his brown ponytail wet with liquid.

Surprisingly, all the liquid dried up quickly, and by the time the man was fully awake, there was none left.

Looking around the dimly lighted area, he saw several other pods containing his comrades, and some of his enemies.

Zhou Yu, the man's name, hurried to free his friends, but had problems figuring out the advanced technology.

_Where was he? What had happened? The last he remembered, he had died..._

"Argh..." Gan Ning moaned as he smashed the glass of the pod from the inside. The bells tied around his waist rang as he sat up. When he was fully conscious, he was just as confused as Zhou Yu was.

He brushed his rowdy hair aside so that he could see properly. _He was wearing his armor... but didn't he just die...? And why did he look so young?_

One by one, the great men of the Three Kingdoms period woke up. Not everyone was there of course, since that would be too many, but fourteen of them.

_There hadn't been enough time to make more, I guess_, thought a figure shrouded in darkness. The hidden character continued watching the group from where he was.

Seeing so many of his Shu and Wu enemies in an unknown place, Cao Pi reached for his blade, but his blue uniform had no hilt, thus, no sword. _Everyone else was also missing their weapons_, he realized.

At this time, when everyone was awake, a man in a white uniform, sporting silver hair tied loosely, walked towards the group, completely understanding the situation.

"You have finally arrived, great warriors from times long past," the man said with great respect.

"Times long past…?" asked Zhuge Liang curiously, holding his feathered fan at neck height as he stroked his thin beard.

"Yes, it has been over two thousand years from your time. We are now in Year 34 of Ken," the silver haired man said with a monotonous voice.

Everyone looked like they were about to beat information out of him, so he continued talking.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Leonas Kai, leader of the White Storm. When you died, your bodies had been preserved, and using advanced technology, I have revived your bodies. Those who are not here…"

There was an awkward silence as they knew what the last part meant.

Unfortunately they did not know that though the first part may have been true, the rest was not. _After all, how could he tell them they were artificially created beings implanted with memories?_

Zhou Yu examined Leonas carefully. _There was no doubt that he was suspicious._ He wondered if the others here felt the same.

After picking up something on the portal floor and keeping it in his jacket, Leon began to head down a lane lit by flickering lights.

"Follow me and I will tell you more."

With no other choice but to do so, they followed rather reluctantly.


	3. Sudden Death

"Saviors of mankind, please listen to this story that a brave person told me."

There was a reaction of surprise to what Leonas had just said. _Saviors of mankind? What did that mean?_

"...But there is one hope. Brilliant and great men of the past who ruled chaos, whose glimmer has faded into time, they are the ones who can stand against this monster known as chaos…"

Leon paused for a breath after saying the whole thing all at once. There was also another reason he could not talk further. The deep emotion of his father's dying words. _They hurt too much_.

"Are saying chaos will overcome this world?" asked Liu Bei, eyebrows furrowing in a worry. "And we're the only ones who can do anything about it?"

A kind soul whose heart bleeds for those who suffer, he could not stand the thought of people dieing amidst chaos.

_Those who ruled chaos…_Cao Pi liked the idea.

Lu Xun poked Zhou Yu, his senior, as they walked. "Do you have a suspicious feeling about this guy…?"

_Of course he had. _"I agree, but for now, let's keep it quiet…" _Not enough is known yet, _Yu decided.

The short journey was rather uneventful, other than Gan Ning getting lost when he tried to explore the darkness. Luckily he wore the bells, or it there would have been no way to locate him.

It was impossible to tell time inside of wherever they were because there was no sunlight, and the ancient Chinese warriors didn't have watches, but roughly thirty minutes of walking, they reached a common area.

"It's not much, but at least you have a place to sleep until better arrangements can be made."

The warriors looked at the building. It was well kept and clean, but really plain, not that it mattered down here in the darkness.

They headed into the building, which was surprisingly well lit compared to outside, and headed up to the top floor, where they saw some people in grey uniform leaving two rooms.

_They're kicking out people to make room for us,_ Lu Xun thought, his middle length hair falling over his eyes. _Seems we really are quite important._

Despite having been booted and having to sleep on the floor later, the ones leaving still smiled and bowed to the group, saying that making such concessions for the 'saviors' was not a problem, and that it was an honor.

Liu Bei was about to say they do not need the room and would rather sleep on the floor, but anticipating what he was about to say at around the fifth word, Wu and Wei officers teamed up to shut the overly empathetic leader up.

He mumbled nonsense with his mouth clamped down as he was thrown into the room and the door slammed shut immediately afterwards.

Zhao Yun, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei retaliated, and a fight was about to erupt. The grey uniformed people quickly left to avoid conflict but Leonas just stood there with an apathetic face on as he watched the scrap.

_They may not realize it yet, butt their physical abilities are far greater now than when they were 'alive'_, he thought. _But even with such great powers, there was a price to pay…_

The fight quickly absolved when the warriors realized they were fighting far above par than normal. Even their injuries healed quickly. They turned to Leon, still standing there, for answers they did not know.

"That is a side effect of the medicine used to keep you alive for so long," the man all in white replied.

Some of the cleverer men in the group are already sick of this Leon guy's attitude. _The way he didn't say anything unless absolutely necessary was particularly annoying. _

But Sun Ce was already sorting out the people into two groups for each of the rooms.

"Me, my bro, _referring to Zhou Yu_, Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Ling Tong and Zhou Tai in this room," he said, pointing to the room on the left from the staircase. "And the rest of you get that room!"

"What?!" shouted the Shu and Wei officers at the blatantly bias rooming. And it took another battle before who roomed with who was chosen at random.

Coincidence or not, three of the worst enemies, Zhou Yu, Zhuge Liang and Sima Yi got one room, along with Lu Xun, Zhao Yun, Cao Pi and Sun Ce.

The other room's members seemed much less likely to try and kill each other in their sleep, but that was still a significant possibility. They were Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Gan Ning, Ming Tong, Zhou Tai and Zhang He.

Leonas just waited patiently for them to be done, though even he, a totally apathetic person, showed a slight hint of relief in his eyes when they were finally done.

"Now we have to get you weapons…"

Before he had even finished the sentence, there were happy looks in Gan Ning's eyes already. His hand had felt funny without a weapon in it the entire time. He was so enthusiastic he was practically jumping up and down!

Everyone found it amusing, except Gan Ning when he saw that Sun Ce was laughing at him, which started a trend of everyone either smiling, chuckling, or laughing madly.

Only Cao Pi and Sima Yi decided to stay out of the cheerful mood. They definitely weren't the happy type of people.

Suddenly, Zhou Tai fell to the ground, writhing in pain. His body was burning up, from the inside and out. Everybody from Wu rushed to check on him, forming a tight circle around the body.

Leonas didn't need to look to know what happened. _The unstable Zeronium alloy used to make his body had self destructed. There was no return for him. _

He looked at the group of people before him, sadness hidden underneath his steel face. _Only half of them will stabilize. The rest of them will die. Was making humans wrong after all?_

_No, this was for his father, who had sacrificed himself to try correct the corruption within the government. He must not give up now!_

Zhou Yu turned around and looked at the slightly crazed look in the host's eyes. _A definite threat to his lord and comrades had emerged. He had to come up with a plan._


	4. Plan

A/N Note: If you think I'm making some of the guys, out of character please tell, me because I'm not too sure myself. Also, I hope you don't think there is too much original and too little fanfiction. If you do think so, just wait a while more please...

I'll also find it very helpful if you do review because, well, its not that hard and its nice to just hear one dang review XD

* * *

Leon sighed. "It is another unfortunate side effect of the medication." 

"Why didn't you tell us until now?!" asked Cao Pi threateningly, grabbing the collar of the white uniform and lifting Leonas up. "If there is something else you're not telling, spit it up now or you'll suffer my wrath!"

"Only half of you will survive," the silver haired man nonchalantly said. "There is nothing you can do for him."

Cao Pi dropped the man from the height he was at with a grimace. He didn't care about the Wu scum, but he disliked the notion of his death. _He had just died once, and he would make full use of his new life!_

"And?" Lu Xun pressed on. He had a notion the guy was still keeping something, and he wanted to squeeze as much information as possible.

"There is nothing more I can tell you."

"Oh? And what is this 'White Storm' that you lead?" asked Zhuge Liang, pointing his fan at the man arrogantly, but he already guessed that they were a rebel group.

"We are a rebel group targeting to overthrow the government."

Liang was right on the spot, not to his surprise. _He was a genius after all._

"As much as I feel for your friend, we cannot dally here any longer. Every second we waste, another person is killed by their terrible ways," Leon urged.

"Are you suggesting we merely leave Zhou Tai here?!" shouted Sun Ce, completely opposed to the idea.

"Ras!" he commanded.

A scrawny man with scraggly grey hair that matched his uniform rushed up the stairs. "Take care of this man."

The small man nodded and, strangely enough, lifted Zhou Tai up without much difficulty and carried him into the room. He then dug through the cabinets for some medical supplies that can relieve pain.

"Now, let's go."

By now, everyone was having doubts on how much they could trust the so called leader of the White Storm. _There is no leader without his people. Such a man does not deserve his rank, _Liu Bei thought to himself.

"As soon as we get the weapons, let's kill him," Gan Ning suggested. Everyone agreed to some extent, and so it was settled…

-----

Zhou Yu smashed the training robot to pieces with his staff. Equipped with the staff was a gravity manipulator that allowed the man to adjust the gravity field around him anytime he wished.

A few other robots started rapid firing at him, but they all the bullets dropped to the ground as Yu destroyed them all, one by one. As he was the last to try out the shiny toys, he was the one who gave the signal. _Now!_

Zhao Yun, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei surrounded Leon and quickly tried to behead him, but couldn't.

The latter responded to the assault by throwing Guan Yu away, before turning to attack the other two. However, Zhang Fei bear hugged him to hold the guy down.

_I had not expected this,_ thought the worried man, as he tried to break free. _His body had Kalluvium in it, but he knew that wasn't enough. Not against Zeronium, no matter how unstable it was. _

_Why was he betrayed? Didn't he follow his father's words to the letter? Why?! _

In his fury, he stuck down Zhang Fei and ran away, flanked by his supposed heroes. Taking a prototype particle gun, which looked more like a toy, and shot Zhang Fei with it. He knew the energy charged particles would mess with the Zeronium.

Sure enough, it did. Heat mounted inside the fierce man's body, accumulating until another of Zeronium's tragic side effects, madness, showed itself.

In his crazed rage, Fei was about to take Liu Bei's life but Guan Yu parried the blow. "What has gotten into you, my brother?!" Like Sun Ce and Zhou Yu, he, Fei and Liu Bei were sworn brothers.

_Didn't they swear that in the garden of peach blossoms?_

There was the sound of the particle gun charging again, snapping Zhao Yun out his confused daze. With a skillful flick of his spear, he threw the gun into the sky and destroyed it.

Continuing what he had been doing before, the blue draped warrior charged at Leonas, who was barely managing to dodge or block the stabs and swings. But suddenly, the silver haired man stopped in his tracks, allowing his opposition to pierce right through his heart.

_If he couldn't win, than mankind shall lose!_ He decided. _All the last hopes this world ever had shall disappear in one great bang! _

Leon laughed weakly. "When my heart stops its countdown, so too shall yours..." he told the warriors.

"An ambush? A trap?" guessed Ling Tong, clueless. It was in fact a bomb, or accurately, bombs, planted throughout the whole facility, though the Chinese men did not know what a bomb was anyway.

"Either way, we have to leave now," said a worried Zhou Yu as he headed towards the door at inhuman speed that could be attributed to his metal makeup.

"I agree," said Zhuge Liang, joining in the rush for the door.

But there was one obstacle: Zhang Fei. The heat was starting to cause a meltdown in the Zeronium so his body was starting to melt, though it only appeared like sweat.

"Arghhhhhhhhh…!" was the painful war cry.

"Run, my lord!" shouted Guan Yu as he held off Fei's powerful blows each time they came. "You must escape! Zhao Yun, our lord's face rest in your hands now!"

"No! Didn't we swear that though we could not be born on the same day we would die on the same? Let me join you my brothers!" Yun grabbed hold of his body before Bei could run towards the battle.

A streak of salty water streaked down his cheek as he carried his senior away and followed the only road there was to escape.

As the group ran, that path branched out numerous times, but they just ran and ran and ran, to the exit they hoped was at the end.

_A tiny flicker of light, and a small spark of flame, that was all it took. The darkness was consumed by light, and the rushing sound of the boom echoed throughout. _


	5. After the Blast

Gan Ning rolled along the floor, the shock running through his body. With half closed eyes he saw a gaping hole in his arm. But instead of blood, he saw a silvery shine before the wound closed up. _What was that?!_

He jumped up, making the bells he wore whack into the grenades he also wore on his waist belt. "Ning! Have you seen the rest?" asked Zhou Yu, graceful leaping over a pile of rubble to land softly by his friend's side.

Zhao Yun followed behind him. "My lord is missing as well." The last he remembered…

"What's going on?" he had heard Sun Ce ask when the lights went out.

"My lord, where are you?"

"Here, Yun!"

They couldn't see each other in the dark, but soon there was light, and he saw Liu Bei spotting him. Too late it was, for fire quickly consumed them.

The flashback ended. He had followed the tiny light to where Gan Ning currently was as soon as he was conscious enough to see where he was going.

The bell warrior picked up the big gun he had gotten earlier, a photon disperser which conveniently enough had a 'weak' function to allow it to serve as a torchlight. He had been playing around with it earlier when they were running, and it was a good thing too.

"It appears we as enemies must work together," suggested Zhou Yu, slightly reluctant. "If it must be," the other Wu officer complained. Zhao Yun nodded.

"The problem is," said Gan Ning, flashing his torchlight everywhere, but there was no sign of an exit. "Where do we go?"

Zhou Yu thought about it. _The impact had thrown them off quite a bit, but he had used the gravity function to make sure he didn't fly so far and so the clue to look for was…_

"Zhao Yun, stay there and do not move, you'll mark our positions so we'll not get lost! Gan Ning, follow me, we have to find an indent in the floor!" Though wary that the strategist might be trying to trick him into not following them, Yun decided to obey.

The two Wu officers went as far as they could without losing sight of the marking point and went around in a circle, trying to spot anything that looked like a hole. When Ning thought he saw something, Zhou Yu stood in his place in case it was a false alarm.

"I found the road, I found the road!" shouted Gan Ning like an excited little puppy. Everyone rushed onto the sole guide of where the exit was, when another problem arose. _Which of the two ways was the right way?_

_Eeny, meeny, miny, moe.__Catch a Wei officer by the toe. __If he dies let him go.__Eeny, meeny, miny, moe. _"This way," Ning said, pointing in one direction.

"How do you know?"

"Oh, its tiger instinct," he replied.

By luck, it was the right choice, and they went up a winding passage before ending up in some house. They explored room after room, with Gan Ning and Yun searching, though more rather making a mess of the place, and Zhou Yu as lookout.

They found, to them, some rather odd clothes. "I'm guessing these are the native clothes, said Gan Ning, taking off his body armor to try a shirt on. The other two changed into more sensible clothes as well, though the choice of doing so in the hall was less logical.

"Wow, those guys are hot!" said a teenage girl dreamily. Then she shook her head quickly. _She saw guy parts! Eww…_

Zhao Yun suddenly noticed her and sent his spear right through the window, using the heat function to melt the glass without shattering it to pieces. "Who are you," he questioned, keeping the tip of the spear right in front of her face.

The girl looked scared and then started running away. Gan Ning jumped through the window, causing little glass bits to fly everywhere and caught up with her in a flash.

What the Chinese warriors didn't know was that every ten minutes or so, an armed patrol would pass by the area. Hearing the girl's scream for help, the soldier dashed towards the scene to see what was happening.

When he saw Ning equipped with a suspiciously big gun, he quickly raised his automatic and fired. _Article 17 of law, subsection 5. Anyone armed with Level A or above weapons will be considered a first class danger and killed on sight._

"Officer, we have a first class situation!" he shouted into his talkie.

"I'm on my way," the head in charge of the area responded. "All patrols concentrate on area 751!"

-----

_Why of all the people I could have ended up traveling with, I had to end up with him?! _wondered Ling Tong. _I mean, he wears pink, damn it, pink!_

He swept his eyes across the area, using the light beamed out from his black and high tech glasses. Behind him, Zhang He followed, following the source of light the best he can. Neither of them knew the way to the road, so they were kind of walking straight in one direction until they found something.

_How long would they have to wander before they could get out?_

_-----_

A flash of light streaked past the darkness, and another, and another. It was like searchlights looking for a missing person on a moonless night.

"Well what do we have here?" said Zithion, eyes glowing a shimmering red. He saw Liu Bei, Sun Ce and Zhuge Liang grouped together trying to find the way out. "Prepare to die."

The three men brandished their weapons and got in fighting poses. "It is you who should be prepared," Sun Ce taunted.


	6. The Man in White II

_

* * *

_

_So he died, huh, my little clone. I guess feeding him nonsense was not enough, even to he did manage to clone himself. Imagine! A clone of a clone_

Thought a silver haired man in amusement as sat in front of his computer, a file named E-21 on his screen. The man looked exactly like Leonas, even with the same exact white clothes, but with a much more evil look in his eye.

_Oh well, as long as just one of my creations is running around, everything will still play out as planned._

He chucked to himself before opening up file E-22, his latest project.

_Let's see how this one would fare..._

-----

"This ain't good!" shouted Gan Ning, standing in place as the patrol fired on him. The bullets bounced off of course, so nothing really happened.

"Shit," the patrol cursed as he continued firing, but Zhou Yu made all the shots drop to the floor as he neared the helpless officer.

"Fire!" came a shout from a distance away. But the bullets did nothing except to excite Gan Ning to charge at them, now knowing bullets were useless. In his folly, he got shot in the arm by a laser. "Hey, he's hurt by the laser!" Everyone began to switch weapons.

Zhao Yun quickly ran in front of his former enemy and smacked down the patrols before they could do anything else. Ning's arm quickly recovered back in the same method as before, and he charged at the squad leader, who ran away.

He had just taken a few stabs before he was stabbed in the chest by someone just arriving. The new man had long red hair and was wearing a brown overcoat. In the other hand, which had not yet been stained by blood, he carried a bag labeled: Game Net.

"How pathetic. You called me out of my leave only to run away when I do come," complained the red haired man to the man pierced by his hand. He threw the shaking body aside and walked towards the warriors, now entering battle stance.

"I'm feeling generous today. How about you hand over the gizmos and I let you free?" the man offered, holding out his hand.

"Do you really think we'll fall for your tricks?" said Gan Ning.

The red haired man looked slightly disappointed and sighed. "If you want it to be this way then so it shall be."

He dropped the bag and began running towards the group. The bell warrior was about to hit him, but the guy suddenly spun around and pulled out two guns and shot Ning, who blocked with his arms.

There was a small explosion as both of his arms blew up, but once again they rapidly formed back. Gan Ning grinned. _I don't know what kind of strange magic is working on me, but it certainly is helpful!_

The warrior was about to strike back but the red haired man had just jumped up to dodge Zhao Yun's blow.

_There is no way a normal human could recover like that, _he thought in mid air. _In fact it looked just like the way Zithion healed… _

"Forget this, I'm on leave. But the next time we meet, be prepared…" he feigned. He might have won if its just one of them, but this was too much...

The three Chinese watched cautiously as left, but the man did nothing to suggest he was lying. In one forgettable corner, the teen girl looked at them in shocked wonder.

"You guys just fended off the wolf of ARES!" she said to them.

"That's a good thing, right?" asked Gan Ning. The girl looked a little bewildered and thought for a while before answering.

"Well, yes and no. I mean, it's cool you guys trashed him but he's a government agent! Now you are enemies of the entire world!" The girl then panicked as a horrible thought entered her head. She made the loudest, highest pitched scream she could make.

"They're going to consider me as a traitor, because Epsilon probably saw me with you guys!" The warriors looked at each other.

"Well, since we need a guide around here…"

_----- _

"You have two choices, come along with me quietly, or I kill you all."

Sun Ce smirked. "How about I do this instead?!" He charged forwards at a ridiculous speed, powered by the air gushing out from his vacuum based jet boots, and started raining hits down, but every one of them missed.The light from the torchlight on Zithion's shoulder jumped about as he dodged

Then Zithion grabbed the spear and threw Ce down to the ground, before using the spear to attack the other two.

"Now are you going to consider my offer?"

"Never!" responded Sun Ce, charging towards his opponent with nothing more than his fist to strike. "Then die."

The man grabbed him in the neck and proceeded to strangle him. For some reason it did not affect Ce. _So his enemy was either a Beast or Cyber. _

_Only one person knew how to create chimeras and nanotechnology humans and would dare do such things outside the government. _

_The same person who created him._

_Leonas Kai. _


End file.
